The Only One Left
by pjofanforever
Summary: When Annabeth moves to Greece during senior year, what will happen to the Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl we know and love so much? Will they be split apart once again? Will they get over each other? Being on different sides of the globe isn't easy, especially when you're a demigod. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Doomsday for me all started when Annabeth left. I thought seeing Annabeth hurt in my dreams was horrible enough, but boy, I was wrong.

Let me start from the beginning. I woke up with a feeling of dread. (Wow I was right.) In my dream, Annabeth was cut up all over, and blood was spilling from her left arm and right leg.

She was staring at me, pleading for my help, but I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. She looked at me through pained expressions and said the words that wanted to make me scream. "I thought you cared about me Percy. I thought you loved me." I jolted awake. As soon as I was done getting ready, I ran out the cabin door, straight into Annabeth. "Oops sorry!" I said. She stared at me for a while with glassy eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but she threw her arms around me and burst into tears. "Oh Percy! I love you!"

"Annabeth..." I began. "What's this about. I mean I love you too but what's wrong?" She pulled away and said slowly, "Percy, I'm moving." I smiled and said, "Annabeth, you were across the country before, it's fine. We can still see each other." She shook her head and pulled me into my cabin, closing the door behind her.

She plopped on my bed face first and I slowly sat down next to her. I played with her hair until she turned around and looked at me. "Percy, you don't understand. I'm moving to Greece,and this time I can't back out or run away."

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short! My beginnings are always bad! But I promise it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything goes to the amazing Rick Riordan!

Annabeth's POV

When I told Percy the news, my heart tore into a million pieces just looking at his face.

He reached down and touched my cheek without saying anything. "Why?" he asked in a soft voice. I took a deep breath, trying to keep in my tears. "My dad...my dad got a new...a new.." My chin wobbled and I started sobbing again.

I just can't leave my Seaweed Brain. I just can't. "You don't have to tell me now." he said. He laid down next to me and took my hand. "I-I-I'm sorry I'm-I'm crying." I said gripping his hand tighter.

He turned around to face me and wrapped his arms around me. "Go ahead and cry Wise Girl." He said to my hair. We laid there for a few minutes until I stopped and said, "I'm ready now Percy."

We sat up and I began to explain. "Yesterday, my dad got a call from an owner of this big history museum in Greece. Being me a daughter of a Greek goddess, he immediately took the job. Thinking it would be fun for me to live in Greece. He didn't understand Percy. He just didn't. Now I'm moving tomorrow." I looked up at him thinking he might look mad or annoyed but his face was just filled with sorrow.

Then he stood up and pulled me to my feet. I didn't know what he was doing but I went along. He kissed me lightly then said, "If this is our last day together, it's going to count."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ookkie Dokkie! Since I'm on break I will be updating a lot! **

**Anyways, I know it's kinda late, but I hope everybody remembers the people of the Connecticut shooting. I ask everybody to pray for those for people who were killed.**

**With that said, on a happier note, enjoy my story!**

**(Oh yeah, this takes place a year after the giant war.)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy then swept me off my feet and held me in his arms like a prince and a princess. He kissed my forehead lightly and I started to giggle. (Which really isn't like me.)

My giggles turned into laughs. Laughs so hard and loud they were probably heard all across camp. Percy began to laugh too, and I was sure all of New York heard us.

Percy opened the door, only to be face to face with my father. "Dr. Chase." Percy said politely. My dad looked at me in Percy's arms, Percy blushed scarlet red and lightly set me on the floor. My dad looked at me pity, which I did not appreciate. " I'm sorry to say this Annabeth. But we need to leave. Now." My mouth dropped open and I took Percy's hand and squeezed it lightly. He squeezed it back. "But-But Dad! I thought-I thought we're leaving tomorrow!" I practically yelled. Campers looked over to see what the commotion was about. I got pitiful looks, pouty faces mocking me, and even annoyance.(Which I don't get why..)

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I got called in to come tomorrow morning. We're leaving this afternoon. Your step-mother and I packed all your things in your room. I didn't know you kept a diary." I blushed slightly. I wonder what else he saw, but he didn't say anything about it again. Percy just had a hollow look in his eyes, as if he heard us but wasn't listening. Like he wasn't actually here. My chin trembled and I said quietly, "How long will we be in Greece?" "Two years." "TWO YEARS?!" I screamed. Two years without my Seaweed Brain? Percy didn't say anything and still had a hollow look in his eyes. I squeezed his hand, which was trembling. Just like mine. He squeezed back tightly.

Percy's POV

I didn't want to hear this. I just wanted to walk past Dr. Chase with Annabeth and leave. But I couldn't. I could hear the laughter of all my past enemies in my head. Kronos, Gaea, Luke, Ares, Medusa, the Minotaur, Porky and Kate(I still call them that even though it's not their real names), and everybody else that hated me at some point. More like hated me ever since they discovered who I was. (Yep, there was pretty much a bunch of them.)

I snapped awake to the present when I heard Annabeth scream "TWO YEARS?!" Wait, two years what. As realization dawned on me, my hands started trembling, sending out a flare to the rest of my body saying, "Ok! Now the rest of you start shaking to make Percy look like an idiot!"

Annabeth squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. I looked at our entwined hands, thinking this would be the last time we held hands for two years.


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously need to give MegJackson a BIG thank you! If you're reading this right now I just wanted to saw thank you sooo much for reviewing! It literally means the world to me!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I just wanted to punch something. Anything. I wanted to start crying again. I wanted to put my head on Percy's chest and sob.

My dad looked down at are entwined hands, and with a heavy sigh, broke them apart. I looked up into my dads eyes and glared at him. I've done it before this harshly but I couldn't help myself.

"Now it's time to say goodbye! Don't worry though, you'll see each other again in just two years!" My dad said cheerfully.

's POV

I didn't want to break them apart, but I knew it was the right thing. Annabeth belonged in Ancient Greece. She might not have though so, but I did. The scowl she gave me was so fierce, I almost thought she was going to blast me to bits like her mother threatened to do to me once. (Long story)

Maybe Percy was a sweet guy for her, but there would be plenty better! I just couldn't let my Annie marry a man who is a failure in almost everything that a normal person would do. Grades, girls, grades,meeting new people, grades, and pretty much everything else. Of course I would never admit this to Annabeth. "So!" I began as cheerfully as possible, "I'll give you five minutes, and then we're leaving."

Grover's POV

Me, Juniper, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna watched from the forest.

"DO YOU THINK PERCY KNOWS YET?!" Leo asked loudly. "Noooo, I don't think he knows yet." Reyna said sarcastically. Leo just shrugged. Reyna rolled her eyes and just looked back at the couple and .

"Wait a minute..." someone said from behind us. We all turned around wide eyed to see Travis and Katie holding hands behind us, with raised eyebrows. "Umm, we are not looking at Annabeth and Percy with Annabeth's dad..." Leo said so 'thoughtfully'.

Katie narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Tell me whats going on Grover." Then I explained everything.

"Annabeth told us a week ago she was moving to Greece with her family for two years, but she didn't want to tell Percy. Sooo, now, is taking Annabeth away." I said quickly. "WHY?!" Katie said loudly. We all shushed her. She rolled her eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Why?"

"I guess he thinks it's somehow 'better for her'." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Well she'll be missed. Can we continue our walk Katie?" Travis said yawning and stretching his arms. Katie punched his shoulder and said, "Tell Annabeth we love her and will miss her so much!" We all nodded and Katie and Travis walked away. "You are gonna get it Stroll." Katie said as she was walking away. Then they started laughing and kissing and I yelled "AWW COME ONE GUYS CAN'T IT WAIT UNTIL YOU LEAVE OUR SIGHT?!"

Travis turned around and snickered. Then their kiss turned into a make-out session. **(Sorry, I'm a HUGE Tratie shipper.)**

Everybody groaned and covered their eyes until Travis and Katie left.

Percy's POV

As soon as Annabeth's dad left, Annabeth burst into a new set of tears and tackle hugged me, making both of us fall to the ground.

"It's ok Wise Girl." I said softly, playing with her blonde curls. She stood up and dusted herself off.

I offered my hand, and she took it gratefully.

"I'm-I'm gonna,*sniffle* miss you a lot Seaweed Brain."

"I'll miss you too Wise Girl." I said slowly.

We kissed lightly. I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I bet time will go real quick. We could visit each other."

"But we'll be in college! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I'M LEAVING! WE WON'T SEE EACH OTHER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK BRAIN!" Annabeth screamed, her voice full of sadness, misery, and intense anger.

Grover's POV

Even in the forest we could hear Annabeth. Everybody gasped as if Annabeth had stabbed Percy.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES JUST HAPPENED?!" Piper shouted.

We all stood still flabbergasted. **(I just love that word. When I first heard it I was like, "Is this even a real word?!")**

"I don't think that was supposed to happen.." Leo said.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't mean to snap at Percy. I was just so caught up in this that I couldn't think straight.

I wanted Percy to forgive me, or embrace me. But instead, anger flashed in his eyes and he started to raise his voice at me.

"Annabeth, what the heck was that about? Did I ever say something that gave you the need to say that! Why can't you EVER look on the positive sides of things? All you do is yell at me and call me an idiot? Well maybe I was 5 years ago, but not now! I'm a new person Annabeth! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

I looked up at him, my eyes flashing with murderous rage.

"IS THIS THE GOODBYE YOU WANTED SEAWEED BRAIN? BECAUSE I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Ok Annabeth, time to go home." My father said walking up to us.

I sighed and turned to him, wiping away all my tears.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready to go."

Percy reached out and grabbed my arm, but I thought about what he said, and I tugged my arm away. The look in his eyes almost killed me. The anger in them had vanished, only replaced with sadness and guilt. I wanted to hug him. To reach out and caress his hair.

But I wasn't going to be the weakling here. I sighed again and nodded to my dad. We started walking up Half-Blood hill, and I looked behind me, trying to take in the scenery and store it with me for two years.

The image I got was Percy standing at the bottom of the hill, in front of the cabins, a single tear sliding down his face.

Percy's POV **(LAST CHANGE,I PROMISE!)**

As I watched Annabeth and her dad walk up the hill, a tear slid down my cheek. Annabeth turned around and looked at me. She stared at me for a while, then continued following her father up the hill.

I looked down at my feet, devastated. I just lost Annabeth. My last time seeing her for two years, and I'd blown it. I sat down on the grass. Hard.

More tears streamed down my face, and I put my head in my hands.

I just let the love of my life leave, her thinking I didn't love her. And that killed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Today, I was reading a Percabeth fanfic, and my brother kept asking me for juice,(he's three) and finally I snapped at him and accidentally said, "GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE PERCY!" Lol...I have no idea why I called my (not as awesome and cute as you know who *hint hint: Percy*) brother that...**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I very sadly don't own PJO or HoO. The very amazing Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's POV

Did I really think letting her go like that would be wise? No. I didn't. So why did I do it? I ask myself.

Was it to prove her wrong for once? Was it to prove to myself I was a bad boyfriend? I didn't know, and I had a feeling I never would know.

"Hey buddy.." Grover calls out to me. I look up and see some of my friends trailing behind him.

"We saw what happened..." Piper said.

For a second my sadness is filled with rage. "WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!" I asked loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

Everyone's face was filled with guilt as they slowly nodded.

"Please guys, I appreciate the concern, but I just wanna be alone." I said.

"We understand dude.." Jason said with his eyes full or pity that I didn't like. I just wanted to mourn for Annabeth. Or myself. I didn't understand my feelings very well, but I did know that I did not want pity. Not now. Not ever.

I took a deep breath and stood up, brushing my pants off. I waved to my friends and began walking to my cabin, kicking up dirt along the way.

Annabeth's POV

I sat in my dad's silver mercedes, making circles with my thumb around the armrest. I sighed louder then I intended.

"You okay Annabeth?" my dad asked.

I shook my head and he didn't say anything else after that.

Did I regret yelling at Percy? No..Yes...I was too confused right now. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Better yet in Percy's arms.

I wonder what he was doing right now. Probably talking about me with our friends. I told them before I told Percy... but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Percy because I didn't want to break his heart, or mine.

I looked up as we pulled up to our apartment and I slowly got up and dragged myself inside, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I never realized how bare our house was. Just a few things here and there, but no furniture, no Spongebob blaring from the living room. No stacks of papers and airplanes on the dining room table.

My room was even worse. All I had was a wooden bed post with an empty matress. All my other furniture was gone, leaving my room a sea of grey from the wall.

I groaned and got my iPod. I put it on shuffle then threw myself on the bare matress. As "Starlight", by Taylor Swift began, I closed my eyes and hummed along. Trying to think of anything but Percy. But of course he found his way into my head.

I thought about our first few kisses, then I thought about our last few kisses. I thought about the time he tricked me into having a date with him after curfew at the beach. But the harpies came and we got caught, and our punishment was doing dishes for a week. I thought about the time our friends threw us into the lake, and Percy made an air bubble for us to kiss.

I smiled at the warm memories, but it disappeared quickly.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and then I fell asleep.

Grover's POV

I frowned at Percy as he slowly walked away to his cabin. After he was gone I sighed heavily and plopped down on the grass.

Juniper sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Well that went HORRIBLY." Piper said, pulling the words out of my mouth.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, Leo spoke up.

"So. What now?" Thats exactly what I was wondering. What now? "I don't know, but we need to do something. And quickly." I said.

Percy's POV **(Sorry if you don't like lots of POV changes!)**

I plopped down on my bed, wanting to do anything but think. As much as I wanted to get Annabeth out of my head. I couldn't.

I remembered her laugh. Like bells ringing in my ears. Her hair. Princess curls I loved. Princess curls I missed. Her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. Now that she was gone, I missed everything about her. Even her I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you attitude.

I took all of it for granted, and now I was paying the price for that. I just wanted to be with Annabeth. To hold her in my arms, to bury my head in her hair and smell her lemon scented shampoo. I wanted to kiss her lips. But I couldn't now. For all I knew she could be happy we're not together.

_Don't think like that. _A voice in my head rang out. But I couldn't help myself from thinking about my life and how horrible it was right now. Sometimes, I just hated my life. I'm not talking about the "I wanna die cause my life is horrible" kind of hate, but I mean, sometimes I wonder. Does being a demigod actually help me? No. It doesn't, but I guess I just had to embrace it and try to accept it. Because the truth is, if you don't have something to hold on to, something to keep you from swaying away to the world, there's not really anything left for you. I don't mean suicide or anything, but once that chain is gone, it makes you feel like leaving. Until you find another.

Was mourning over this unnecessary? I never lost someone this important. There could still be hope for me and Annabeth. But she was on the other side of the world. She left without a proper goodbye. Would it split us up? There are probably hundreds of guys in Greece better than me. Annabeth would never do that to you! I think. But another voice in my head asks myself if it's right. I mean, Anabeth could do so much better with someone else. So would she? There were too many questions, and too many possible answers. So I guess I would just have to wait for now.

But I knew one thing for sure. Annabeth was gone. My anchor to the world was gone. I was gone.

**Well thanks for reading! Please review! Merry late Christmas! I was trying to write this while watching Taylor Swift's greatest hits. 93 OF THEM! I'm going Swift-crazy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was on a brief writers block. I had like 2 versions before this one! But now I finally got it and I'm hoping you like it! **

**A special thank you to DiosSegador9898-DustyCauldron-L1berty0rD34th-MegJackson-RosemaryCecilia-SerenaRose3-The Stars and Air -mharzipan, for following my story! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own these characters. THE MIGHTY RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I picked up my phone, then put it down. Then I picked it up again, took a deep breath, and dialed Annabeth's phone number.

Voicemail. I tried again with the same results.

Anger bubbled inside of me. Not at Annabeth, but at myself. _How could I just let her go like that? _I thought.

Without thinking I cried out in frustration and threw my phone across the room. It landed on the ground next to my bathroom, without a single scratch.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, sleep finally found me.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth's laugh rang out into the cool air as I told her another one of my corny joke. I had tricked Annabeth into having a small picnic with me at the beach. It was after curfew, and it felt like we were the only souls alive in a 20 mile radius. _

_I began to boast about how Miss Smarty got tricked by a boy who's brain was supposedly made out of sea plants. She glared at me and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout._

_"I was tired Perce." she said innocently. I laughed and shook my head._

_I had told Annabeth at dinner to meet me at 12 at night to discuss some nightmares I was having. At first she declined and asked why we couldn't do it in the morning, but I told her it was so bad that it was hard for me to sleep at night. Then I kissed her and said I needed her. That pretty much sold her._

_I handed her some pastries the Strolls swiped from who knows where. As I was about to take a bite, and shriek echoed across the shore. Immediately, both of us were standing and my sword was in my hands. Annabeth was holding up her dagger up in a protective stance._

_Did I ever mention how pretty she was when she was worried. A string of blonde curls were strung across her forehead. Her eyes were fierce and wise looking. Like some goddess I know..._

_Her-sorry, I'm getting off topic. _

_Across the sand dunes, three harpies stood with vicious glares. "Time for desert!" The biggest, fattest, meanest looking harpy I ever saw said. Without thinking, I blurted, "Is that really a good idea!? I mean, look at you!"_

_She glowered and lunged. I realized Annabeth had quietly threw everything in the basket. I scooped it up with my free hand. Annabeth wrapped her hand around my elbow and pulled me forward. We sprinted to past the cabins into the woods. When we couldn't hear the flapping of their wings any more, we finally stopped. I looked around and realized we were at Zeus's Fist. We both sunk to the ground. "Why did I come here again?" Annabeth asked through ragged breaths. I shrugged and squeezed her hand. _

_"So...should we leave now?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head and said, "Can we just stay here a little bit longer? I'm exhausted." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She buried herself into my arms and slowed her breathing down. Before I knew it, my breathing was steady again and my eyelids drooped. _

_"Annabeth? Ready to go?" I asked even though I didn't want to leave our position. She didn't answer and I realized she was asleep. I leaned back against the rocks and soon, I fell asleep too. Never wanting to let Annabeth go from my arms._

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to banging on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. "Ready Annabeth?" my dad asked with a frown. I nodded and stood up. Grabbing my backpack I followed my dad out the door and down the stairs into the living room.

We had already sold our house and sold our car. So my aunt was driving us the the airport. All our furniture and everything else was already delivered to our house in Greece. **(A/N Sorry I don't know how moving to another country works.) **There we would buy a new car.

I was going to the Αθηναϊκή Γυμνάσιο (Athenian High School) for my senior year. Part of me was excited that I was going to be able to start new. I'd meet new people and fit in. I knew the language and heritage. I should be happy right?

But, most of my heart was dying right now. How could I just pick up my bags and leave Percy. JUST LEAVE? Leave like it's nothing. Leave without a proper goodbye. Leave without a warm kiss. Leave without Percy. Leave the boy that turned down godhood for me.

_Gods Annabeth, are you that selfish? That boy gave it all up for you and you could just leave him like that!_ I thought to myself.

His name echoed through my head. Memories rushed through my head. Percy's laugh. Percy's warm, soft lips. Percy's smile, a smile that made my bones turn to jelly.

It all flooded through me. It hurt. It hurt like nothing has ever hurt before. I've been through physical pain. Physical pain that hurt like Hades. But Percy was always their for me through this hurt. This time he wasn't there. In fact, he was on the other side of my heart, where I could't get to him. This pain gnawed through my heart and made me feel so lost. Like I didn't belong in the world.

_What have I done? _The four words rang in my head numerous times.

"Annabeth." My dads voice cut through my thoughts. "C'mon. We're leaving." I nodded and followed him out the door into the car. Once everybody was seated we drove to the airport which was only a few minutes away. After getting our final things and saying goodbye to my aunt, we walked inside. We gave our larger luggage to the lady, we went to the waiting area. We still had twenty minutes before boarding, so I went to the bathroom. While I was walking, somebody tapped on my back. I turned around to a boy that looked about my age. He had sandy blonde hair that was messy but somewhat seductive looking. He had light blue eyes that were sparkling. "Hey." he said. His voice sounded deep like rushing water. He smiled at me. I had a feeling he was trying to flirt with me. I mean, this guy was quite a looker. But I didn't really care because all I wanted was Percy.

"Um..hi? Do I know you?" I asked trying to sound as little awkward as possible. He shook his head and said, " I just saw your beautiful face and asked myself, 'What's a girl like that doing without somebody to protect her.' I mean, with your looks you could get into quite a pickle." I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm really not interested so why don't just back off." The light in his eyes faded a little bit. Then he whipped out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it. He handed it to me.

_435-657-8879 Call me! ;)_

I rolled my eyes again then crumpled it into a ball and threw it as hard as I could to him. Without waiting to see his reaction, I turned on my hills and stomped away.

I had to wait in line to use the bathroom so by the time I was out, my flight was being called. I quickly walked to the waiting area and joined my family.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

My dad and Suzanne sat in row three. My brothers sat in row four, and I sat in row seven. At first I was happy because it meant they couldn't be staring at me the entire flight. But then my happiness faded when the boy from the airport sat down next to me.

"Nice seeing you here again beautiful!" He said as he sat down. I put on my ear phones and tried to zone him out.

I felt the plane lifting off and I tried to be happy. I was heading to Greece for the second time in my life. Hopefully this time would be better than the first.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

It had been three weeks since Annabeth left. As much as I tried to call her, she never answered. You know how much that hurt? So many thoughts ran through my head, basically scaring me to death. But I also knew she probably just wasn't ready to forgive me. It hurt me to a point where I felt like I was the only one left in the whole world. No amount of comfort could help me now. Well, except Annabeth, but that's pretty much out of the question.

_What if she found a new boyfriend already?_

That thought ran through my head practically 24/7. I mean, Annabeth was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She was funny, smart, and fierce. She could attract any guy in sight.

I had started school again, and it was ten times worse than before. Without Annabeth to push me, I just couldn't focus, and I couldn't get her out of my head.

My mortal friends always asked me what was wrong, and I always just told them I lost someone I loved.

Even freaking Tartarus didn't hurt me as much as now. I mean sure, that was the worst _physical_ pain I had ever gone through. But this was different. This was something that I couldn't eat ambrosia to fix it. No, these were my emotions, my _feelings._ Wild creatures inside of me that no god could cure. The only thing that could cure it was Annabeth, who was much more to me than any god or godess.

It was Friday, and I was excited because I was going to camp for the weekend.

As I walked through the halls, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Hey Perce!" A voice purred. I sighed and said, "What do you want now Amber?" I turned around and there she was. She pouted and ran her hand down my arm.

Amber was one of the populars. But she was probably one of the only ones who didn't look fake. She had wavy chestnut colored hair and had twinkling blue eyes. I mean, she was beautiful, but not anything compared to Annabeth.

"I want to go out with you. Why don't you ask me before I have to ask you?" she said. "Look Amber, you're a really pretty girl and I'm sure you can get somebody much better than me. Not to be rude, but could you just leave me alone?" I said trying not to sound as annoyed as I actually was. She huffed and turned on her heels, disappearing into the sea of teenagers.

Annabeth's POV (She might be a bit OOC!)

Even though I had been gone three weeks, I still wouldn't answer Percy's texts or calls. Maybe I felt guilty.

So here's what happened:

During the plane ride, the guy, who was named Anthony, surrendered in trying to flirt with me and acted like he was just a good friend.

He had a great personality. In fact, he kind of reminded me of Luke. He knew how to make me laugh, and he knew how to make me blush.

What I was really guilty about though, is that during that plane ride, Anthony made me forget Percy. Forget my feelings. And you know what really scared me? I started to feel kind of attracted to him.

This felt wrong, but it also felt right. Part of me was telling me to move on and try to forget Percy and just love him as a friend. But then again, the other part of me felt so,so guilty. Like I betrayed Percy. And you know what, I kind of did.

* * *

It turned out Anthony actually was going to the same high school as me. After we got off the plane, we promised to keep in touch and departed with a hug.

I called Anthony the next day and asked him if he wanted to hang out. We agreed to meet at a park nearby my house.

When we got there, we got some ice cream from a little shop and sat down at a bench. "So Annabeth! Tell me more about yourself!" Anthony said. "Ok. Well, I ran away from home when I was seven, and I got taken in by a boy and girl who had both ran way from home. The boys name was Luke. In fact, you remind me of him." I began. I noticed that when I mentioned Luke, Anthony's eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Anyways, we went to this camp, and they raised me there. Until I was twelve, I hadn't been to the outside of camp since I ran away. Then, a boy came. His name was Percy."

Anthony's eyes darkened at the mention of Percy, but then he quickly shook his head and said, "You said his name like he meant a lot to you." I frowned and Anthony grinned at me. A crooked, trouble make grin. "Carry on." he said. "Well, Percy became my best friend, and we went on lots of adventures together. Then, when we were 16, we finally started going out. We loved each other, and I thought we would be together forever. But-But...well right before I left, we got in a huge argument,and now I'm not exactly sure if we're still together." A tear slid down my cheek, and Anthony wiped it away and held my hand. He gave it a squeeze, and I didn't it pull away. Neither of us said anything, but it was still to much for me. More tears slid down my cheeks, and I began to sob. Anthony pulled me into his arms. I didn't try to pull away. He comforted me, rubbing small circles into my back and saying soothing words to me. Then, I realized his touch felt very familiar. The way his arms held me, the way they fit around my body. Yes, I knew this touch anywhere. It was Luke's.

And I made the mistake in trying to forget that.

* * *

After a few weeks, Anthony and I grew close. He didn't try to move in on me, which I appreciated.

When school began, we were best friends and were inseparable. We made new friends, but in all, it was just us. Of course I couldn't help but feel attracted to my best friend.

When the first dance came up, Anthony asked me to go with him.

At first, I hesitated, but then he said, "C'mon Annabeth, you're my best friend. Nothing is wrong with best friends going with each other."

I eventually agreed. I hardly thought about Percy. Well, I guess I meant when I was with Anthony I wouldn't think about him. But on those nights, when I couldn't fall asleep, my mind wandered to Percy. What he was doing. How he was doing. Many times, I wondered if he would feel hurt with my relationship with Anthony. Not that he should care though.

It was the night of the dance, and I put on a plain strapless lavender dress, it was tight around my stomach and chest, but around my waist, it flowed out to all the way down to my ankles. Around my waist way a silver belt, with pearls sewed into it. I wore pearl earrings and a silver pendant around my neck. I wore silver 3 inch heels, and because my hair was naturally curly, I wore a purple bow. When I was ready, I went downstairs and waited. When Anthony came, he gaped at me for a few seconds before I started laughing and waved a hand in front of his face. He grinned at me and walked me to his car. When we got to the school, a slow dance was blaring through the speakers. Surprisingly, everyone was acting very civilized, and everybody was either eating, dancing, or talking. Nothing crazy was going on.

"Would you like to dance?" Anthony asked me holding out his hand. I smiled and took it gently. He took me to the middle of the dance floor and put him hands on my hips. I put my hands on his shoulders and we swayed to the song.

"You look beautiful tonight Annabeth." he whispered. I blushed and said, "You don't look to bad yourself."

We danced around for a few minutes, until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. Standing behind me was a girl about my size with brown choppy hair that she made look stunning. She had a red strapless dress that went down to her knees. The torso of her dress was covered in lace. She wore simple black heels. But her eyes were the most stunning part of her. They seemed to always change color. I knew those eyes.

"Piper! What are you doing here!" I said stunned. "Hello Annabeth, and-who are you?" She asked Anthony. "Anthony. Pleased to meet you." He said holding out his hand. She eyed it wearily before shaking it. "Annabeth, we need to talk. Excuse us." she said to Anthony. He let go of me and Piper pulled me forward angrily.

When we got outside the gym Piper turned around with a frustrated expression.

"And _who _exactly is that?!" She demanded. I frowned and said, "My friend. But more importantly, what are you doing here?"

She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Well I came to tell you something is wrong with Percy. He isn't the same. He hasn't been since you left. Something horrible is happening to him Annabeth." Her expression hardened and she said rather irritatingly, "But it seems you've gotten over your fight."

I buried my face in my hands and tried not cry. I felt her hand on my shoulder and she said quietly, "Sorry..but you gotta tell me what happened."

I nodded and began to explain. From the plane ride to now. I even told her about my feelings toward feelings toward Anthony. She remained emotionless the entire time. When I was finished she said, "I can't believe you Annabeth. How could you do this to Percy? Do you know how much he still loves you!" I felt myself grow angry. "I thought you would support me Piper!" Piper shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Oh, I thought I would at first, but now all I can think about is poor Percy. Thinking it's all _his _fault! Well you know what, it's not! I bet you don't even care! You're to busy snuggling with this Anthony!" I should've felt guilty, but I didn't. I felt furious.

"Well you know what, I don't care what you think! This is my life, and you know what, maybe Anthony should be my boyfriend! He's ten times better than Percy will ever be!"

I stormed off, my mind to cloudy to process what I said or what I was going to do next. I stormed up to Anthony, who was sitting alone at a table drinking punch. I turned him around, and angrily pressed my lips to his. I pressed my hands against his cheeks and he rested his hands on my waist. He kissed back, and I didn't pull away until I needed air.

I heared a strangled gasp behind me and I knew it was Piper. I turned around to see her shaking her head slowly, muttering, "Poor, poor Percy." Tears ran down her cheeks and she glared at me before stomping away on her heels.

I turned around to Anthony who was grinning from our kiss. My chin wobbled uncontrollably and I said, "I'm sorry Anthony, I need to leave, I'll see you tomorrow!" His grin melted off his face and he just nodded grimly. Then before I could object he pulled me into a big hug. I hugged him back but then broke away and sprinted after Piper.

I burst through the doors into the chilly night air. I looked around but Piper was nowhere in sight. I began to sob. Uncontrollably sob. I began to walk towards my house, and when I got there, I rang the doorbell harshly. Then I took my anger out on it and began to push on the button harshly and quickly many times before the door opened. My dad stood in his pajamas. "Annie? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's Anthony?" I ran past him and up the stairs into my room. I slammed and locked my door. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed for hours. When I finally stopped crying I peeled off my dress and threw it on the floor, infuriated with myself, with Piper, with Anthony, with Percy, with the whole world. I slipped under the covers in only my underclothes. My face felt hot and sticky.

Then I began to think about the kiss. _What happened? _I asked myself repeatedly.

But the real question was, did I hate myself for it?

It was a something that would remain unanswered for a long time.

**Ok, so I guess she was a lot OOC, but she's hurt and doesn't know what to do or think. Don't worry, I will never let Percabeth go! LONG LIVE OUR PERCABETH! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I kind of feel like this story isn't going anywhere. It's kind of the same mooning over each other in every chapter. I'll try to speed things up now. Hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU SO, SO,SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! You are the best!**

Percy's POV

I shot straight off my bed, onto the floor, making a loud thumping noise. My breathing was ragged and uneven. My vision was blurry, and at first I thought it was from being sleepy. But then it wouldn't go away. Something wet and hot ran down my face, and I realized it was tears.

I wiped them away and thought about my dream. It just _had _to be fake.

Annabeth wouldn't do that right? She wouldn't kiss another guy like that. Heck, the Annabeth I knew wouldn't even go to a dance with a guy. But this one did go to a dance. Even worst,_ she kissed him_. He was quite the looker too. Girls are weird, you never know what they like about you until they tell you. How could I _not_ be jealous of him?

I picked myself up with shaky hands and sat on my bed. Sighing. So much sighing came from me these days. I tried to deny it, but I knew it was from Annabeth. Practically all my sad emotions came from Annabeth. I mean, how was I just supposed to pick myself up, dust myself off, and carry on when I just lost her?

_Stop whining Percy. _I had to tell myself. Deep breaths._ Think Percy_.

Even if I didn't want to, I knew I had to try to carry on my life. Maybe even get another girlfriend. The thought of it made my heart want to break into millions of pieces.

I changed quickly, but my movements were like a robot. Like I was too stiff and couldn't control what I did. It reminded me of the eidolons during the Giant War. I shuddered and ate my blue waffles as quickly as I could.

"Bye Mom!" I called out and walked through the front door as fast as I could.

When I got to school, one of my friends Megan was waiting for me. "Hey Perce!" She said and smiled at me. Her smile made my worries disappear. All my bitterness, sadness, anger, everything left me for that moment. I grinned back at her and she blushed. Which somehow caused me to blush.

_What are you doing?!_ Something growled inside of me. I ignored it and tried to tone down the redness in my cheeks. I cleared my throat and Megan laughed. A sweet, innocent laugh. Not forced like Aphrodite girls, but just right like Annab-well, another girl I know.

I just couldn't afford to think of her right now.

Megan and I walked inside the building, a jolly, light feeling inside of me. Out of no where, I turned to Megan and grinned. Then I took her hand. It felt alright though, like I wasn't doing something wrong. Megan's cheeks turned bright pink, and I'm sure mine weren't that better.

Megan had black, wavy hair that flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, light, chestnut colored eyes. They sparkled thoughtfully, but also mischievously. She was about 5'8, and didn't try to dress like she was trying to impress someone.

I realized I had been staring at her for a while, and she had been staring at me too. I looked down at our entwined hands and said, "I gotta go get stuff from my locker. I'll see you soon."

She nodded and walked away, the smile never leaving her, or my face.

* * *

I walked down the halls with a skip in my step. For the first time in weeks I felt full again. I felt like I could take on Gaea singlehandedly, which of course was unrealistic. Megan gave me that feeling. Like I was happy. Like I was special. It gave me hope. Hope that things were going to get better.

When I got to my locker, someone was waiting for me.

"Hey Perce!" Amber said. The girl just wasn't going to give up. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed her away from my locker. She pouted and put her hands on her curvy hips.

"Look Percy. We both know you're girlfriend _isn't_ real. We all knew that, so stop acting like you really do have one."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Annabeth _is_ real." I growled. Never did the thought occur to me that she wasn't actually my girlfriend anymore.

Amber put her hand on my cheek and I stood there, frozen from her icy touch. Her thumb rubbed circles into my cheeks and she spoke softly. "When you get over the fact that she's just a fragment of your imagination, come see me." She winked and once again walked into the large crowd of high schoolers.

I stood there, frozen in thought, for a second not being able to comprehend what she just told me.

_When you get over the fact that she's just a fragment of your imagination, come see me._

How can these words have such an affect on me? I knew for sure Annabeth was real. I had enough evidence for that. But what did affect me? I didn't know. Would I ever know? Probably not. But that wasn't what tied me down, not knowing. I know well enough now that not knowing something isn't the same as being unaware of something. I learned that from Annabeth. I learned a lot of things from Annabeth.

The bell signaling homeroom woke me up from my thoughts. I shoved my things into my locker and made my ways towards homeroom.

Megan drifted into my thoughts, and I found myself grinning stupidly.

"Mr. Jackson!" The words ran through me like knives and I found myself face to face with my math teach . I've had pretty bad experiences with math teachers throughout my years. She glowered at me snarled in a monster like way. But no, was 100% human. And a 100% nasty.

"I expect you to pay attention in this class or you will get a premium ticket to detention for three months!"

I really didn't want that ticket so I shut my brain up and tried to focus on the lesson. My ADHD began to kick in, and I was getting restless.

Suddenly, a boy and girl burst through the classroom, panting hard. They looked up and my brow furrowed when I saw who they were. "Piper. Jason. What are you doing here?"

They looked at me and their worried eyes filled relief.

"I must agree with Percy here. Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" Mrs. Alejandro said in her knife like voice.

Piper smiled sweetly and said using her charmspeak, "Oh you know, we just stopped by to pick up a friend. Mind if borrow Percy for a while?"

looked confused for a second, but then her face, along with everyone else's in the classroom turned into a milky dream like expression.  
"Of course sweetheart." She said in the nicest voice I had ever heard from her. Jason walked over to be and pulled me out of my seat and out the door.

"Explanation please?" I asked when we were out of the school.

Piper and Jason exchanged a look and frowned. Piper spoke up first.

"Well, we have a bit of a...problem."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Ever wonder what it feels like being in love? The lightheadedness. The giggles. The kisses.

It wasn't a new feeling for me. But now instead of it being with Percy, it was with Anthony. I liked Anthony so much I pretty much forgot how it felt like being in love with Percy. Until the beach.

My day started out well enough. I woke up and put on my usual ratty shorts and t-shirt, preparing for the usual lazy Saturday. Then Anthony came over. Both my dad and step-mom immediately loved him and welcomed him into the family joyfully.

When Anthony asked me out, I didn't hesitate before saying yes. We kissed and hugged, but never went farther than that, and I was glad.

I heard a knock on the door, and thinking it was just the mailman, I got up and answered it. But it wasn't the mailman.

Anthony grinned down at me and pulled me into a long hug. When he pulled away, my cheeks turned red when I remembered what I was wearing. I invited him into the house and was about to go up to change into something nicer when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm taking you to the beach, so wear your bathing suit." I nodded and suddenly realized he was wearing trunks.

I went upstairs and grabbed the nicest beach attire I had. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't realize I grabbed my sea green two piece. Piper bought it for me to "match Percy's eyes". But I didn't change. I just tried to ignore it. I had a white shirt that was a bit see through, and jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh. I pulled on my converse and ran downstairs. Anthony was talking to Bobby about some kind of car.

When he saw me, his eyes lit up and his smile broadened.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I grabbed my small purse and followed him out the door. At the last second I turned around and called out ,"I'm going out with Anthony! Be back in a while!" Not waiting for an answer I walked out the front door into Anthony's car.

We were both grinning as he started to drive away.

When we got to the beach, Anthony jumped out of the car and ran to my door to open it for me. I giggled and he pulled me into a kiss. I wasn't sure who pulled away first, but when we did, I little girl who was about 10 was standing a few feet away from us, giggling and putting her hand over her mouth. Her mom walked over and shushed her, leading her away.

He grabbed a basket and blanket from the backseat and we began making our way towards the water. We spread the blanket and sat down. He offered me a sandwich and we started to eat.

We sat there for a while, not saying or doing anything. Then he laid back into the sand and I laid next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, my breathing grew steady, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt the presence of Anthony's sleeping body next to mine. Careful not to wake him , I sat up and looked around. It looked around noon, and more people were at the beach. I felt the sudden urge to get into the water. I pulled off my shirt and shorts and almost ran to the water. I stood up and checked behind me one more time to make sure Anthony was still asleep. Besides, I wouldn't be gone for a while. He could see me too from where we were. I made my way towards the waves, and I felt lots of eyes on me, but I ignored them and kept walking.

As soon as the waves came rolling lazily on my feet. I felt a sense of relief. Tension I never knew I had left my shoulders and I smiled. I kept wading in. My ankles, my knees, my thighs, my waist, then I stopped and turned around.

Anthony was still asleep, but not to far away was a group of girls who looked about our age. They wore skimpy suits and had designer sunglasses. They pointed at his shirtless body and giggled. I tried to ignore the anger building up in my chest. I turned around and waded in deeper. When I got up to my chest, I plunged into the water, and my anger faded, drifting away into the sea with the rest of my worries or troubles. I swam around, not caring how stupid I looked being by myself. Nobody was near me, they all seemed to be so far away.

But I wasn't scared. Not at all. I even grinned and laughed to myself for being so careless. For a while I did that, floating around in the lazy waves, not getting cold or water logged. I swam around, feeling dopey and light. Nothing mattered. I was just a leaf in the wind, flowing around, not caring about a thing except how light I felt.

The next time I looked at Anthony, he was awake, but he didn't seem to be looking for me. He looked pretty preoccupied. The crowd of girls surrounded him, marveling his muscles and tan skin. Anger again boiled in my chest, spreading like a wildfire around my body, fighting for dominance, and winning. Then a wave crashed over me, pulling me under. The anger vanished once again, replaced by peace.

I was under water, but I wasn't running out of air. My lungs felt fine, but I knew I wasn't Percy, so I didn't try to breathe.

I almost gasped at what was in front of me. There he was. Handsome as ever. His disheveled jet black hair, her sea green eyes that bore into you, as if searching for your deepest secrets, his fair tan, his muscles that showed and made him look as handsome as a god. No wait, even _handsomer than a god. _

He smiled at me, that lopsided grin that I loved so, so much. I swam up to him, reaching out to caress his face. To run my fingers through his hair. But when I touched him, he vanished. Melting into the ocean.

Terror creeped through my body and I suddenly felt the need to breathe. With absolute horror I kicked my way up to the surface, taking in large gulps of breath when I came up. Tears ran down my cheeks, and something felt wrong. I looked up, and realized the sun was already setting. How long had I been here? I swam as quickly as I could toward the shore, and through the haze of my tears I saw Anthony, wandering around the beach. He seemed to be looking for me. I swam faster and faster, trying desperately to get to the shore.

But it seemed so far away. I just wanted to collapse. My muscles were sore, my limbs felt as if they were hanging onto my body by a thread. So close, closer, closer. Still so far. Finally, my feet kicked sand, and I began dragging myself towards the shore. Each step a mile apart. Tears ran through my cheeks, and finally Anthony saw me. His eyes widened at the sight of me, and he began running towards me, pumping his arms in anticipation. He called my name.

I was at the shore now. The tears blurred my vision. The image of Percy flashed through my mind. An animal inside me was trying to claw its way out. It erupted, at first small, then big. This was something I had never faced before, and it was horrible. I let out stifled screams. First quiet, then louder and louder. Until they were ice cold, blood retching screams. Filled with terror and bitterness. Sounds I never heard from my body erupted, and the tears came out harder, faster, stronger. I fell to my knees with one last blood curling scream and sob. Anthony was here, reaching out to me. I was sobbing, powerful, bitter, horrible sobs. He was about to touch me, but then my vision blurred and everything went black.

Before the orange sky disappeared, I whispered one single word.

"Percy."


	9. Chapter 9

**AND I'M BACK! Hehe...yeah. Well I'm sorry and all that nonsense. Ok, I guess I really am sorry. Left you with a cliffy and then abandon you for a long time. *Gasps* I think I'm Rick Riordan's clone! Well, except for the fact that I'm not a boy and I'm not HALF as good as a writer as he is. And with that said...LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

**P.S. This is mostly a filler chapter, so it will not be long. But this time I promise to update again very soon!**

**P.P.S. A WARNING NOW FOR LOTS OF FLUFF IN SOME PARTS! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to RICKO!...umm, sorry about that. I just think Ricko sounds funny. Teeheehee!(I'm rambling again aren't I?!)**

Percy's POV (You seriously thought I would do Annabeth? Pfft, I'm not that nice.

I blinked twice quickly, the shock of Piper's words sweeping over me, enhancing me with my worst fear.

No. No. _No_. It just could't be happening. My careful, brave, amazingly smart girlfriend.

_Friend_.

The word emphasized in my head. Making my brow furrow. 'Friend' just didn't sound right. She was more than my friend. She _had_ to be.

I shook my head, as if the thoughts would go away, and Annabeth was ok.

_"Annabeth is in the hospital." My eyes widened. "Wh-What, why?!" I demanded. Piper shrugged and said, "I don't know. All we know is she had some sort of panic attack, and is now in a state of social phobia. She won't talk to anybody. She's gone silent."_

I bit my lip and asked after a long period of silence, "How do you know this?" Piper looked at Jason, and he nodded reassuringly. "Well, Chiron was acting strange lately. He wasn't talking much and he wouldn't look at anybody in the eye. We wanted to see what was going on. So we were spying on him in the Big House when he got an Iris Message."

"Who sent it?" I asked.

She shrugged and talked slowly. "We couldn't see, but it was a deep voice. A man's voice."

I nodded and said, "Thanks for telling me guys. I really appreciate it." Piper smiled, but then it quickly faltered.

She cleared her throat. "There is one more thing Percy. We heard the name of the man Chiron was talking to."

I frowned and gestured for her to continue. "I didn't recognize the name. But I'm sure you have." I took it deep breaths of air, my mind whirling faster than it ever has before. _Who could it be?_

"Percy-" Pipers voice cut across my mind, scattering my thoughts. She twisted her hair around her finger nervously. My face paled, wondering what could make Piper so nervous and Jason so quiet.

Piper spoke in a whisper, so quiet I barely heard her. But I did hear, and I wish I didn't.

"It was Luke."

Annabeth's POV

_I looked up at the boy in front of me. His bright green eyes met mine. I was sinking. Sinking into the ocean of his eyes. Faster. Faster. I so desperately wanted to sink. To sink into him. To become a part of him._

_"Annabeth," His words brought me back to life. I wasn't sinking. I was sitting. Sitting in the sand with Percy, our hands entwined. He smiled at me. Such a soft, playful, loving smile. His eyes shone with happiness, and he pushed his lips to mine. My hands knotted into his hair, and I leaned farther into the kiss._

_I couldn't think. For the moment I could only process the warmth spreading through my body, warming me until I burned. _

_He pulled away, and coldness slammed into me, wrapping my thoughts back together. I sighed and looked out to the water. Waves crashed softly upon the sand, before receding back into the water._

_Percy wrapped his arm around me, making me grin and turn to him. "I love you." I said, my voice drowned in the noise of the waves. _

_But he heard me. "I love you too Wise Girl." He said. I brushed my lips against his, the fiery heat coming back for a second. _

_We suddenly heard the sigh behind us, and I whipped around. An old couple stood there, watching our little moment of uncontrollable love. _

_"Just like us Al." The woman said, smiling. The man grinned and said, "Yes indeed Laura. Just like us." They turned, hand in hand, and walked away. _

_I leaned against Percy, a smile on my lips. My head rested on his shoulder, his arm around my waist. _

_"So, when we're that old, you think we'll be that wrinkly?" Percy said, ruining the moment. I huffed and punched his shoulder. He rubbed it and pouted at me. Releasing the urge to keep a straight face, I grinned at him, and he flashed me a winning smile. _

_"So, you think we'll be-what do they call it? 'Forever together' like that couple?" Percy asked. _

_I rolled my eyes and said, "I wouldn't bet on it. Besides, that's so cheesy Percy, I think I'm gonna puke." I didn't tell him that I secretly liked the fact that he loved me so much that he wanted to be mine forever. I looked at Percy, and saw his eyebrows furrowing as if to see if I'm joking are not. I smirked at him, and the look of confusion melted off his face, being replaced by a mischievous smile. _

_He then began tickling me. His hands raced across my stomach, making me snort in laughter. "STOP!" I screeched. Percy laughed. "Nuh uh! Annie's gotta sat the words!"_

_"Ok. Ok." I gave in. "Say it!" Percy said, still ticking me with a grin across his face. _

_"We'll-we'll be 'together forever.'" I said, rolling my eyes. He grinned and stopped tickling me. "Happy idiot?" I asked, shoving his chest. _

_"Very." He nodded in confirmation. I planted a kiss on his lips and mumbled, "Together forever." _

_Then we stood up, and began making our way back into reality._

* * *

I jumped as my eyes adjusted to the white. I was in a white room. A hospital.

My dream. My dream was about Percy. Percy. His name seemed so casual in my head, while the rest of my mind was going crazy, trying to figure out what was going on. His name was standing in the middle of a brewing storm. In the middle of a battlefield. Yet it was safe. It was free. It was mine.

I wanted Percy. More than anything. Percy. Who right now wasn't really mine. Who was off in New York. Probably not even thinking about me.

Somebody next to me cleared their throat, and I whipped around in surprise. It was Luke. No, it was Anthony. _Is it really Anthony? _A voice in my head warned. Of course it was. It couldn't be _Luke_. My mind said his name in sorrow. Or was it remorse? I couldn't tell. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Until he kissed my cheek. I frowned and pulled away, slowly shaking me head. His eyes filled with question, as if wondering why I was turning him down.

"Annabeth." His voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I didn't answer.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" I still didn't answer. I wouldn't answer him. Why? I don't know. All I knew was that I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to be with Percy. As much as I tried to remind myself that we were through, my dream kept playing over and over in my head.

I had promised Percy we would be together forever. I didn't know if I could keep that promise, but I knew I was soon about to find out.

"Annabeth! Answer me!" Anthony shouted. A vicious fire erupted in his eyes, one that reminded me to much of Luke. I sunk into the covers, trying not to feel intimidated. Anthony sighed loudly and stood up, walking out the door.

Was he leaving me? Was he angry at me? Was he Luke?

So many questions, but I had so little answers.

When he came back, he was followed by a doctor. "Hello Annabeth." The doctor said in a soothing voice.

I didn't answer.

_Hospitals are not good for half-bloods._

"It seems as if you have gone silent. You are in a social phobia, and will be going to rehab to get out of it. Well, all you need to do is talk to us and you'd be fine."

I didn't answer. I didn't even look him in the eye. All I saw was the flash of movement outside my window. It was dark, and I couldn't see much. But I did see the eyes. The bright green eyes. They met mine for a second, before disappearing in a flash.


	10. Author's Note: ON HIATUS

I am very sorry to admit that this story will be going on hiatus. I am very unimpressed with my lack of length and really, I could write much better than this. I will come fix this story in a while, but I want to focus on some of my other stories first, because I am _horrible _at updating.

Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited, I love you all! I will come back to this story eventually, and let me tell you, it will be MUCH better.

Happy Sunday!


End file.
